


The Lost One (Melia's Story) The 100 Rewrite/AU

by Melaniethesmilingredhead



Series: Melia's Story [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clarke Griffin (The 100), Lexa (The 100) - Freeform, Lexa Lives, Melia (The 100), Multi, The 100 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaniethesmilingredhead/pseuds/Melaniethesmilingredhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melia was sent down to the ground with the other delinquents at 16. This story starts off during season 3 episode 2. Melia is reunited with Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I purposefully do not describe the characteristics (besides her weight) of Melia throughout the story. I want the reader to make up their own version of Melia. She can be a POC or white. She can be a redhead, blonde, blue or brunette. It doesn't matter. It is whatever you guys want. I will eventually add in the other characters from the 100. 
> 
> I'm more of a math and science oriented person. So...if i make grammatical errors, that's why. I'm new to fan fiction, but I have had this story in my head for a while.
> 
> Author note October 1st, 2017: I will resume writing this week and hopefully publish a chapter by the 8th :)

Chapter 1

“Go float yourself.” She replied with a grin.

Her response was quickly met with a smack across her face. She saw the blood from her mouth fly from her one good eye. The other was swollen shut from the beating. _Damn this bald asshole._

“My mom hit me harder,” she egged him on.

The door to the room opened and in walked two figures that Melia couldn’t make out. “Titus!” One spoke.

“Heda.” He replied. Melia noticed Titus’s body language shift to submissive. “We caught her around the border with weapons. She’s Skaikru.”  

_What the hell is Skaikru?_

“I’m part of no crew.” Melia defended herself. She had been by herself for what seemed like a decade.

Titus smacked her again. Melia felt it hit her temple and her vision started to go black.

“Stop!” The other figure said.

The figure Titus referred to as Heda pulled the second figure aside.

“Clarke. She could be an assassin.” Heda spoke.

_Clarke?_ She snapped back to consciousness. _No, that can’t be the same Clarke._ _They all died._ Melia recalled when she went back to the dropship. _There was no one left._ She remembered the ash and bones that plagued the ground. She saw the bones of the ones she came down with. She saw what the grounders did.

She let out a chuckle at the thought of her being an assassin.  If the people on the Ark could only here that she is suspected of being an assassin. _Me?_ She laughed again. She was arrested for stealing rations. She was sent to the ground because she couldn’t handle the floating of her mother and ate her emotions. She was caught because of her rapid weight gain. She knew being sent to the ground was a death sentence and so did the rest of the 100. She left the group as soon as the threat of the grounders emerged. _Assassin?_ She laughed again.

She caught the gaze of Heda and stopped. Clarke stepped closer. Clarke gazed at Melia’s wrist. Clarke recognized the silver monitoring bracelet.

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Melia?”

“Clarke?” Melia gazed into Clarke’s familiar eyes. _Are they hazel? Or are they blue?_ Melia couldn’t tell, but she was happy to see them again. “I thought you were dead. Where’s everyone else?” Melia’s tears stung her cuts as they rolled down her face.

“Long story. Let’s get you out of these.” Clarke said as she started to untie the ropes.

“Stop!” Titus ordered.

Clarke looked back at Heda.

“It is alright Titus.” Heda assured.

“You heard the lady. I’m free to go baldy.” Titus left the room annoyed. “Nice head tattoo.” Melia mocked.

Clarke untied the rope and asked, “Where have you been?”

“Longer story.” Melia laughed. “It’s nice to see you.” Melia hugged Clarke.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Clarke said with a reassuring smile.

_Everything is going to be alright. I’m safe now._

“Guards. Get Clarke the materials she needs.” Heda ordered. She turned to Clarke and said “I’ll be right back.”

“I have questions.” Melia said with a grunt. _God damn that son of a bitch can hit._

“Shhh. You’ll get answers, but I need to stitch you up.” Melia realized then that there was blood dripping in her eye from a deep cut above her eyebrow.

“It’s just a scratch.” Melia joked.

Lexa entered with the medical supplies. She gave the supplies to Clarke and they exchanged a smile. Melia noticed something between them. _Lovers or just friends? They seem tense. Maybe they just had a fight._ She could never tell between people.   _Best not to ask._

“Thank you, Lexa.” Clarke said.

Melia stretched out her fist to Lexa. Perceiving it as a threat, Lexa grabbed Melia’s fist. Before Melia could process what had happened, Lexa pulled Melia out of the chair and twisted her arm behind her back. Laying belly first on the floor, Melia felt Lexa twist her foot on her back. Melia’s cheek was pressed hard on the ground. Melia gasped for breath.

“Uh…OUCH. Note to self, no fist bumps.” Melia’s voice echoed with pain.

“She was saying hello.” Clarke explained.

Lexa let go of Melia. Melia stood up and massaged her aching shoulder.

“Nice moves.” Melia touched her forehead and winced. She looked down at the blood on her hand. “You’ll have to teach me sometime. The names Melia.”

“Why were you at out border with weapons?” Lexa interrogated.

“I…I was running.” Melia replied.

“From who?” Clarke chimed in.

“I…I don’t know. I’m not sure. I didn’t look behind me. Someone shot at me. I don’t know what was shot at me. But I just kept going. I didn’t look back. I didn’t know where I was going. I don’t even know how long I was running for. But when I stopped, your men jumped me and brought me here to the baldy with the head tattoo.” Melia motioned with her hands around her head.

Clarke nodded and looked at Lexa. Lexa was stone cold and staring at Melia. You could hear a pin drop as Melia was waiting for a response.

“Clarke take care of Melia’s wounds. After that, we will release her to your people.” Lexa declared.

“Your people?” Melia looked at Clarke confused.

“The people who survived the crash of the Ark.” Clarke replied.

“The Ark is on the ground?” Melia’s thoughts started racing. Just in the past hour, she went from being a lone wolf to finding her pack. She started feeling tears of joy in her eyes. _Is my father alive?_

“How many survivors? Who died?” Melia was desperate to find out.

“A few stations. But I’m not entirely sure.”

“Not sure? How are you not sure? How do you not know?” Melia was confused. You could almost feel the tension in the room start to build. _Why wasn’t Clarke with our people if they are alive?_

Her confusion turned to anger. “Why aren’t you there?” She didn’t wait for a response before asking again.

“Why aren’t you there, Clarke?” This time Melia’s anger was showing. Her teeth were clenched.  “Why are you here Clarke?” Melia’s thoughts jumped to one word.

_Traitor._

Lexa tensed and took a step towards Clarke.

_This bitch. This is not the Clarke I know._

As Clarke started to speak, Melia pushed Clarke. Clarke stumbled backwards into the wall. She hit her head. When she looked up, Lexa was over Melia and she was out cold.

“GUARDS! LOCK HER AWAY.” Lexa demanded.

 

 


	2. Cut Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melia attempts to escape her confinement, but ends up putting someone else's life in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposefully do not describe the characteristics (besides her weight) of Melia throughout the story. I want the reader to make up their own version of Melia. She can be a POC or white. She can be a redhead, blonde, blue, brunette. It doesn't matter. It is whatever you guys want. I will eventually add in the other characters from the 100.

Chapter 2

 

Melia woke in a room to a throbbing headache. _Son of a bitch. What happened?_ Melia’s mom always told her that her anger would get her killed one of these days. Her memories came rushing back. Clarke, the Ark, and Lexa. _Whoops. She sure does hate me now doesn’t she_. Her thoughts raced to her father. _Is he alive? There’s no way. Don’t get your hopes up. But what if he is?_ _Shit. I need to get out of here._

She was chained to the floor with the chain tight around her right foot.  _Damn it_. She looked towards the window. _It’s dark out. That’s too high to climb._ Her swelling went down and she had vision in both of her eyes. _Shit how long was I out?_ She surveyed the room. She wasn’t alone.

Out of the shadows, walked a tall figure. Melia crawled backwards as the figure approached, but her chain had reached its length. The figure sat down in the light. Melia noticed the chain around his ankle too. “So you pissed her off too huh?” she asked.

He didn’t reply. He was messing with his chain.

“What’s your name?”

“Shof op Skaikru.” He replied.

“Melia is my name. Nice to meet you too.” The man continued with his chain. “Look we’re both in here. Maybe we can help each other out.”

The man paused and then laughed. “What do you have that I could possibly use?” He noticed her hair was up with pins.

“Weapons. Food. You name it, I’ll find it. Please. I have to find my dad.”

“Give me a hair pin.”

She didn’t hesitate. She took out a hair pin and slid it to the man. “It’ll look better on you, than me.”

The stranger turned his back towards Melia. The chains came undone and he turned around. He unchained Melia and commanded “Keep up. Taim yu drag raun, taim yu ge ban au.”

Melia looked confused.

“If you fall behind, you get left behind.”

“Ohhhhh….gotcha.” Melia replied. “No problem.”

“Shut up and come on.”

_He looks like a Henry._

Henry picks the lock on the door and opens it slowly. He guides them through the shadows of the winding hallways. He turns a corner and quickly turns back around grabbing Melia and pushing her up against the wall. He puts his finger to his lips. Then he leaves and a few seconds later Melia hears grunting. She peaks around the corner. Henry is surrounded by three guards.

He grabs one guard by the base of the skull and slams him into the wall knocking him out. A second guard grabs Henry and tosses him into the third guard to hold him down. The second guard unloads on Henry, punching him over and over.

_Oh crap_.

Melia rounds the corner to help, but to her surprise Henry grabs the guard behind him and throws him into the one in front. They both are down.

“Come on. Run!” he demands.

The two make several turns and Melia has no clue where Henry is taking them. _Stairs. Good sign. Lots of stairs. Bad sign._

But Henry wasn’t going towards them. “Go on. I’ll catch up.” He said as he pointed to the stairs.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got something to do.” Henry turns and walks towards the end of the hall. Melia notices the knife that he took from one of the guards in his hand. _Did I help a murder go free?_ She wanted to leave, but her feet carried her after Henry.

Henry stopped at the double doors. He opened them, slowly. Melia couldn’t see who was in the bed. Henry crept closer, but stopped beside his next intended victim.

Melia was filled with terror.

_Lexa._ _Shit. Sure I’m a thief, but I’m NOT a murderer._ Henry inched closer.

“Stop!” Melia yelled.

Lexa woke up. Her eyes snapped to Henry’s knife.

_Wow, that was louder than expected._

Lexa grabbed Henry’s knife and plunged it into his neck. Blood covered the bed and Lexa as she pushed him onto the floor. Her eyes turned towards Melia.

_Uh oh._

Melia went to run, but Lexa tackled her. Lexa flipped Melia on her back and straddled her waist.

“Hey…you.” Melia said trying to make light of the situation. “Can we talk about this?”

Lexa clenched her teeth and pressed the knife up to Melia’s neck. Lexa didn’t respond. The light in the hallway came into the dark room as the door opened. Someone entered the room. Melia tilted back her head to see who it was.

_Clarke. Not sure if it was a good thing or bad thing._

“Hey glad you could join us. We were just getting to know each other.” Melia was uncomfortable with the severity of the situation.

Lexa pressed a little harder and Melia started to bleed.

“Lexa, what are you doing?” Clarke asked. Her eyebrows pressed together.

“She aided in the attempt on my life. Now, I must take hers.”

“No! I swear I didn’t,” pleaded Melia. “Look, I had no idea he was going to try to kill you. That dude be crazy.” She pointed at the body. “I’m no murderer. I just wanted to get out of here.”

Lexa looked up at Clarke then back to Melia. Lexa tightened her grip on the blade.

“I swear. I swear. I swear. Please.” Her speech slowed and was more sincere. “Alright, we got off on the wrong foot. Just…I’m sorry. If you let me go, I’ll leave. You’ll never see me again.”

Clarke came to Melia’s defense. “I’ll take her home myself.”

Lexa shook her head. “No, I will accompany you. We leave at first light.”

Melia sensed tension between them. _Something happened between them._

Lexa stood up. Melia grabbed her throat to try to stop the bleeding. _It’s not deep enough to kill me, but hurts like hell._ Clarke helped Melia up and walked her out of the room. Clarke stopped at another set of doors and opened them. She sat Melia on the bed and went to go get medical supplies. _What the hell just happened? How do I manage to mess up every situation?_ Melia laid down.

Clarke came back and removed Melia’s hand from her neck. “You’re lucky she didn’t kill you.”

“I think she likes me.” Melia replied with a laugh.

Clarke smiled and started stitching her. “I’m sorry about before. I just…”Melia paused. “I just want to see my dad.”

Clarke caught Melia’s faze. She continued stitching. “A lot has happened since I’ve been gone.” Melia was starting to get curious. “I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge.”

“Shh…drink this” Clarke handed her a dark liquid.

“It’ll help with the pain.” Clarke added.

 “Bottoms up.” Melia said as she raised the small cup as if she were toasting. She drank the medicine like a shot and the room started to spin. Her eyes starting seeing double.

_A tranquilizer? Why do people keep knocking me out?_

“Clarke?”

Clarke got up and left the room.

_Is she trying to kill me?_

 


	3. Mi Casa es Tu Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melia gets escorted back to Arkadia with Clarke and Lexa, but run into trouble along the way. Also, Candles!!

 Chapter 3: Mi Casa es Tu Casa

            Melia felt cold water splash on her face. She groaned. _Not yet. Five more minutes._ _Please._ Then came the metal bucket. It hit Melia right on the head. She sat up, her hair a mess and drool coming from one side of her mouth.

“Good morning.” She said with her eyes still closed. She started to stretch.

She opened her eyes just in time to catch her belongings being thrown at her. Her backpack and sweatshirt hit her lap. She looked up and saw Lexa, Clarke and Titus at the foot of the bed. _Not too big on privacy, I guess._

Clarke was there to escort Melia. Lexa wanted to accompany Clarke because she doesn’t trust Melia. Titus was simply protecting Lexa. Melia picked up on this. _Am I that big of a threat?_

“Get up. It’s time to go.” Clarke demanded.

_I guess she’s still mad at me. I don’t blame her. I would be too._

Melia stood up and stretched. She started rambling to ease the awkwardness. “Ya know this place is really cool. Can I pick up a souvenir or something for the walk back?”

“Hurry up,” Titus ordered.

Melia hurried. She fumbled with the sweatshirt making it hard to put on. She finally got it over her head. _Ouch._ The fabric hit a stitch. She started to feel bad that Clarke had fixed her up after what happened. _She could have easily left my cuts alone._

Melia stuck her feet on the floor. _What happened to my sneakers?_

“Shoes?” She asked.

“You didn’t have any when you arrived.” Clarke explained.

“Right.” Melia said. _What happened to them? Did they fall off while I was running?_

“Can I stop by my place to pick them up?”

The three looked towards Lexa. She nodded. Lexa knew she could handle Melia if anything happened.

“I will ready the horses.” Titus said as he handed Melia her bow and arrow firmly and started to leave the room. _There’s only one arrow left._

_Horses?! Awesome._ Melia started to grin, but stopped as she saw Lexa looking at her from the corner of her eye.

“We’ll walk.” Lexa demanded.

“Heda.” Titus insisted.

“No, she’ll walk.” Clarke said looking at Melia.

Lexa looked towards Clarke and back at Titus. She nodded in agreement. Titus exited the room.

_Damn. I wanted to ride a horse._ Melia noticed the candles in the room. _There’s like fifty candles. What the?_

“Come on.”  Clarke said as she led the two out of the room. “We have to go.”

_There’s candles everywhere. How did I not notice this before?_ She looked at Lexa. _Girl must love her candles._ Melia was so preoccupied by the candles she didn’t notice they were headed down an elevator. _More candles?_ Exiting the tower, Melia noticed the market. The smells made Melia’s stomach growl. _Whoa. This place is amazing._ A guard grabs hold of Melia’s wrist. She noticed her monitoring bracelet was off. _Did Clarke take it off?_

The horses started to pull on the rope. Melia jolted forward. Lexa looked at Melia. _Strong silent type._ She noted. _Does she ever smile?_ Melia looked down to avoid eye contact. She started walking. She didn’t want any more trouble.

_I’m coming dad. I’m coming home._ Melia looked back at the tower. It was huge. Her eyes traveled up to the top of the tower. She looked at the flame. _A giant freaking candle?!_ She smiled.

Outside the border of Polis, Melia felt the grass beneath her feet. It was wet and dewy. She looked down at her feet watching where she stepped. “My place isn’t too far away. It’s a bunker not too far away from the lake by Mount Weather.”

            “The lake by the boarder?” Clarke asked.

            “Yeah. It’s not too far away from the drop ship.”

            A few moments pass and Melia can’t take the silence anymore. She started humming. Lexa’s horse stopped suddenly, but Melia didn’t notice and kept walking. The horse’s tail lifted and before Melia could get out of the way the horse started to poop. Melia stepped in it. “Ugh. Shit. Actual shit.”

            She heard Clarke laugh. Melia looked up at Lexa. She was smiling. _So she does smile._   Melia tried to act inconvenienced, but she found it funny too. She wiped her foot off on the grass. It didn’t help. The horse started walking again. Melia zoned out for most of the trip, but made sure to pay more attention to the horse in front of her.

            “There!” Melia pointed to a door in the hillside. It was two hours till sunset. _Have we been walking all day?_ The two girls got off their horses. “Come on in. Mi casa es tu casa.” Melia opened the door. _Just as I left it._ There wasn’t much in the bunker, yet it was somehow a mess. Melia grabbed her arrows first. She stuffed a whole bunch of berries in her mouth and continued to gather her things. She bent down to tie her shoes.

            Clarke stood by the door and Lexa stood watch by the horses. Melia glanced at Clarke who seemed anxious. Melia knew her time was running up so she stuffed a photograph of her parents in her pocket, shoved a .9 mm between her pants and her back. She glanced at the couch and ran towards two bulletproof vests. _Just in case._ She grabbed her backpack and hurried towards Clarke. Lexa walked into the room.

            “Ready?” Clarke asked.

            “Yeah.” Melia said as she looked back at the room.

Just then they heard the horses whinny and run off. Lexa exits to go and check. She came back.

“The horses are gone.” She said and looked at Melia.

“I’ve got nothing to do with that. I’ve been here the whole time.” Melia tensed.

“Shh…” Clarke said. She heard something. The three girls went quiet and listened. A twig snapped and they all looked at one another. Lexa went to shut the door, but not before an arrow flew and hit the wall barely missing Lexa. She slammed the door shut. Melia looked at the familiar arrow and her eyes widened.

Clarke noticed and asked, “Is there another way out?”

Melia didn’t hear her. She couldn’t hear anything. Her heart was beating too loud in her ears. Clarke held Melia’s shoulders and smacked her face. “Hey!”

Melia looked into Clarke’s eyes. Clarke repeated the question. “Is there another way out?”

Melia cleared her throat. “Yes, help me move this bookcase.”

Melia had prepared for a moment like this months ago. She was paranoid of being trapped in this bunker. The girls moved the metal bookcase revealing a hole in the wall. “It’ll lead us close to the drop ship. Can we find the way from there?”

“Yes.” Clarke answered. Clarke went to exit, Melia stopped her. She handed the bullet proof vests to Lexa and Clarke.

“Put these on please.” She looked at Clarke and Lexa with concern. Clarke obeyed, but Lexa was hesitant.

“Please.” Melia insisted. _No one else will die because of me._ This time Lexa heard the concern in Melia’s voice and put on the vest.

“Watch the trip wire.” Melia cautioned. The three stepped over it. “There’s one here and one at the exit.”

The three ran through the tunnel in the hillside. Clarke in front, then Lexa, and Melia in the back. She didn’t want to slow them down. They were halfway when they heard the trip wire go off and yelling.

_Shit._

They picked up the pace and then slowed to step over the second trip wire. The girls took off out of the tunnel in a sprint. Clarke led the way. Melia felt something hit her right shin and she fell. _Bitch, get up._ She looked down. An arrow with red feathers. She started to run with a limp. Clarke noticed and doubled back to help her.

Melia didn’t notice her .9mm had fallen out of her pants.

“Just go on. They want me, not you.” Melia begged.

“No, no one is dying today.” Clarke replied.

_Was she saying that to comfort me or herself?_

The three slowed by a tree. _Shit. A damn cliff._

“We’re cornered.” Clarke said what they were all thinking.

“Nah, I think they stopped.” Melia replied trying not to sound out of breath. The three girls stopped to listen. A few minutes passed, they didn’t hear anything.   _I hate cardio._

Melia leaned up against a tree and glanced back at Lexa. Melia set down her belongings and pushed off the tree to try to put weight on her right leg. She winced. _Damn it._ She looked at the positioning of the arrow. _Doesn’t look like it hit an artery._ The skin around the wound started to darken. _Well that’s not normal._

“It’s poisoned.” Lexa stated.

Melia opened her mouth to make a joke of the situation, but before she could she felt pressure on her lower left hip. She didn’t hear the shot. Melia moved in front of Lexa in a protective manner. She looked down and touched the area. When she removed her hand, a familiar red liquid was oozing from the wound. Melia extended her hand to guide Lexa behind the tree. She didn’t feel any pain. Melia looked at Clarke who was staring into the trees. Then Melia heard the second shot.

Clarke looked at Lexa and Melia. A few feet away, Clarke stood helpless. The second shot hit Melia’s left shoulder sending her tumbling back into Lexa. Clarke witnessed the two fall over the cliff. She looked into the trees and fired hitting the shooter in the shoulder. The shooter fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposefully do not describe the characteristics (besides her weight) of Melia throughout the story. I want the reader to make up their own version of Melia. She can be a POC or white. She can be a redhead, blonde, blue or brunette. It doesn't matter. It is whatever you guys want. I will eventually add in the other characters from the 100.
> 
>  
> 
> Melia deals with the severity of situations by covering it up with humor.


	4. Hanging in There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melia is hanging off a cliff with Lexa. More Characters introduced! WHOOO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be Melia's backstory and her time on the Ark. (Coming real soon.) The ***'s are change in POV between Clarke and Melia.

Chapter 4: Hanging in There

            Melia held the branch in her hands. She felt something on her right leg. She looked down. _Lexa._ She looked past Lexa. _Shit._ Melia couldn’t see the ground, just tree tops.

            Melia looked up. They were a few feet away from the ledge. Clarke ran over to the edge. She was relieved. Melia looked up.

            “You alright?” Clarke asked.

_Bitch, I was just shot._ “Yeah, we’re both just hanging in there.” Melia couldn’t miss that opportunity to make a pun. Clarke rolled her eyes.

            “I’ll try to find a rope.” Clarke searched through Melia’s backpack. Nothing. She knew she couldn’t pull both of them up by herself and Arkadia wasn’t that far away.

            Clarke approached the ledge. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get help.” Clarke looked panicked and before anyone could respond, Clarke ran.

            Melia felt the weight of Lexa on the arrow. She winced.

            “Lexa.” Melia’s voiced strained.

            No response.

            “Heda.”

            Lexa looked up.

“Can you switch legs?” Melia asked looking toward her shin.

Lexa grabbed Melia’s left leg and shifted over.

“Thank you.”

The two went silent. Melia hated it.

“So, you like candles?”

Lexa looked at Melia like she had grown a second head.

_So much for small talk._

 

********************************************

Clarke ran and ran. “Open the gate!”

The gate stayed shut.

She shouted louder. “Open the damn gate!”

Bellamy looked out from the watch tower. “Open it.” He ordered as he climbed down the ladder to meet Clarke.

The gate to Arkadia opened slowly. Clarke slipped through the small opening. Clarke was met by guards, but she ran passed them.

_Mom. Where is she?_

Clarke ran passed Octavia and Bellamy. They followed her.

_The medical center._ Clarke knew that was her best bet.

Clarke sped past Raven who was tinkering with some faulty equipment. Raven put down the device and started to follow Clarke. Clarke reached the fallen Ark’s medical center. She ran in the room, grabbed her mom’s arm and started to run back.

****************************************************************************

            Melia felt her pants slipping down from the weight of Lexa. _Should’ve worn a belt today._ Lexa adjusted her grip by grabbing onto Melia’s waist. Melia tried to distract herself from her sweaty palms.

            “So Heda…you’re in charge huh? That’s cool. What’s that like?” Lexa didn’t respond. She was looking down at the darkness spreading around the arrow on Melia’s leg.

            “We have to remove it now before the poison spreads any further.” Lexa explained.

            “Now?” _You have got to be kidding me._ “Okay can I get a countdown? Like a 3...2...1 go type of thing.”

            “Yes.”

            “Alright. I’ll start the countd…”

            Lexa ripped out the arrow.

            “OOWN. What the hell?!”

            Lexa put the wood of the arrow between her teeth. She looked at the branch. Melia could tell she was thinking.

            “What’re you doing? Clarke’s gonna be right back.”

            Lexa didn’t respond. Instead, she started climbing up Melia like a ladder. “Clarke has been gone too long. That branch won’t hold us much longer.”

            Melia looked at the branch. Small cracks started to form between the cliff wall and the base of the branch. Her fear of heights started to kick in. Her feet started to sweat in her shoes. Her hands started to sweat. _Don’t get scared now, damn it._

 Lexa grabbed Melia’s left shoulder and placed her left foot in a hole in the cliff’s wall. She then placed her right hand on Melia’s head lifting herself up. Melia tightened her grip on the branch. Lexa grabbed the arrow out of her mouth and with her left hand stabbed the grass. She pulled herself up using Melia’s shoulder like a stool for her for her foot. Lexa rolled onto the grass. Melia looked up. Sher heard nothing.

“Heda?”

_Did she leave me?_

******************************************************************************

 

            Abby spun Clarke around. “What’s going on?” She asked.

            “Mom we have to go now. They’re in trouble.”

            “Who?” Bellamy asked as he stepped in the room. Raven and Octavia made their way in as well.

            “They fell over the cliff.” Clarke avoided the question. Clarke looked at Jackson, “Prep for surgery.” She turned toward the group in front of her. “Mom, grab a radio and medical supplies and come with me. Raven, help Jackson prep for two patients and assume the worst. Octavia, Bellamy, grab two horses and rope. Meet me at the gate in 5.”

            Everyone went in their separate directions. Bellamy and Octavia went to find rope. Octavia grabbed her horse and attached a stretcher to another. Bellamy found the rope, but tossed it to Octavia, something had caught his eye.

            “O. go on without me. I’ve got something I need to take care of.” Bellamy clenched his fist and walked away.

            Abby, Clarke and Octavia met at the gate. They saddled up and rode as fast as possible.

******************************************************************************

            “Heda?” she asked again.

            No response.

            “Please, don’t leave me.” She whispered.

            Lexa peered over the edge and extended her hand.

            “You’re not going to be able to lift me.”

            Lexa extended her other hand. Just then the two heard galloping. Lexa looked over her shoulder and sighed.

            Melia looked up and saw Clarke and Abby. _Thank god._ They lowered a rope and Melia tied it around her waist. They pulled. When Melia was close to the top, she pulled herself up. She felt multiple hands on her, they pulled her away from the ledge. Melia rolled on her back onto the stretcher. Abby looked at Melia’s wounds.

            “Ok.” Abby started to say a whole bunch on medical terms that Melia couldn’t understand into the radio. _The sky is so pretty today._ Abby turned Melia over. “Two gun shots. The hip is through and through. The bullet in the shoulder could be in there.” Abby turned her attention to the right leg. “Get Lincoln to the medical center. We’re going to need an antidote for poison.”

            Clarke looked over Lexa to make sur she wasn’t hurt. Clarke pulled the bullet from Lexa’s vest. Melia smiled at the two.

            “Alright, let’s go.” Abby said as she climbed on Octavia’s horse. Clarke and Lexa went on the other. The ride back was a lot bumpier than Melia expected. A few bumps on the back of the head, but she didn’t mind. She was admiring the changing colors in the sky. The sky looked extra pink and orange. The sun was starting to set. Melia smiled. Abby looked back from the horse. “Faster Octavia.”

            Melia’s eyes became heavier. Octavia noticed and threw her shoe hitting Melia in the head.

             “Nice aim.” Melia chuckled.

            “Stay awake. I don’t need the practice.” Octavia replied.

            Melia fought the urge and eventually the horses slowed indicating they were at the gates. Strange men lifted up the stretcher as Abby ran out ahead to the medical center. Melia tried to take everything she saw in. The garden…the kids…the people. _Where’s my dad?_ She didn’t recognize anyone she saw. She heard arguing as the entered the fallen Ark. The stretcher approached the couple.

            “Bellamy, I’m sorry.” A woman said trying to touch the man’s arm. His back was towards Melia.  The man pulled away, shaking his head in disbelief.

            “No, not good enough Gina.” Bellamy turned around just as Melia was passing them.

_Bellamy Blake?_

            He looked down at Melia on the stretcher. His eyes widened and met Melia’s for an instant. It’s like he saw a ghost. As the stretcher passed, Bellamy was in disbelief.

            Melia squinted and struggled to keep her eyes open. The lights. _Were they always this bright?_ As she looked up to the ceiling, she felt her eyes getting heavy. The stretcher took a turn into the medical center. They placed her on a table. She sat up leaning on her forearms to see what the big deal was about. Her whole shin was almost black.

            “Have you seen anything like this before, Lincoln?” Abby asked. Abby looked concerned.

            Lincoln shook his head. “I don’t have an antidote for that.”

            Melia caught herself smiling. _Only me._ _Well, shit._

            “You’re going to have to take her leg.” Lincoln added.

            “My leg doesn’t want to go anywhere. Thank you for the offer though.” Melia joked.

            They ignored her.

            “Hold her down.” Abby ordered.

            “Wait. No pain meds Doc?”

            “We don’t have any.” Abby replied.

            Melia braced for the pain. Her eyelids were so heavy. She closed her eyes. “Bite down on this.” Someone said. She opened her mouth. _Wood?_

            “Tastes like chicken.”

            Abby started and Melia felt the pain. She felt everything and then nothing. _Thank god for endorphins._ But the pain returned moments later, this time she felt a familiar feeling. _Here we go again._ She felt her eyes rolled back as she muttered one last thing. “Don’t let them find me.”        

            Lincoln and Jackson looked at Melia.

            She blacked out.

           


	5. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years ago, Melia's life was turned upside down. The day she thought she would never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Verbal abuse by a parent. 
> 
> Melia's story gets dark for a bit, but we'll see the light again.

Chapter 5: Origins

           

_Today is a bad day._ Melia could feel it when she woke up that morning. She couldn’t shake the feeling. The past few weeks had been exhausting for her. Her father had been fired from his post as a mechanic and Melia felt as though she was babysitting her parents.

_Mr. Pike. Ugh. Earth skills. So boring._ Melia was staring out the window admiring Earth. Pike was going on about something with types of berries. Melia wasn’t interested. She had been put into a class for older kids because she was more advanced than kids her age. Melia didn’t know anyone in this class. Pike noticed Melia zoning out. He decided to go off topic.

“Can anyone tell me the name of the 32nd president of the United States?” Pike asked as he paced up and down the rows of chairs.

A few hands went up along with Wells and Clarke Griffin. Melia knew of the two, but everyone knew the council member’s children.

Pike ignored the raised hands. The students noticed and lowered their hands.

“Melia, care to answer the question?”

“Uh, yeah.” She cleared her throat. “What was the question?”

The class laughed. Pike paused and turned around. He walked towards the board. “Maybe if you were to pay more attention in class you would hear it.” He turned back towards the class. “The question was who was the 32nd president of the United states?”

_Franklin D. Roosevelt._ Melia stared down at her desk, avoiding eye contact. Pike pointed to Clarke.

“Care to answer Ms. Griffin?”

“Franklin D. Roosevelt.” Clarke replied.

“That’s correct.” Pike turned his attention back to Melia. “Do you know one of his most famous quotes?”

_The only thing you have to fear is fear itself._

Melia didn’t answer. She kept her head low. Pike came closer to Melia’s desk. He slapped his hand on her desk causing her to jump in her seat. Melia continued to look down at the floor. “The only thing you have to fear is fear itself.” Pike asserted.

Melia’s face turned hot and she felt her embarrassment turn to anger. “What’s the point of this class?” She mumbled.

“Excuse me?” Pike said. He had heard her. “What did you just say?”

Melia had had enough. “What. Is. The. Point. Of. This. Class?” She didn’t wait for a response. _I’m so sick of today. I’m so sick of this class._ “We’re never going back down to the ground in our lifetime. What’s the point?”

Pike looked shocked, but kept calm. Melia had never acted out like this before. “I think its time for you to leave my class.”

Melia looked around at the class. They all avoided eye contact. Melia grabbed her things and left without argument. Pike sensed something was wrong.

Melia practically ran through the hallways of the Ark. _Ugh. Melia what the hell._ _Why did I just do that?_ Melia being too distracted by what just happened, bumped into a person wearing a guard uniform.

She turned around to apologize, but lost her footing. As she was starting to fall, someone grabbed her arm. The guard, her neighbor from sector 17. _Bellamy._ Melia thought of him as the brother she had always wanted.

He looked at her concerned. “Shouldn’t you be in class?” Bellamy questioned.

“Yeah, about that…I sorta got kicked out. Pike was being a total butthead.” Bellamy looked disappointed. Melia smiled and tried to play it off. “Are we still going to meet up tonight?” A few people walked passed the two. Melia lowered her voice. “How’s Octavia?”

Bellamy tensed and lowered his voice. “She’s fine. You better behave in class.”

Melia turned to walk away. “See ya later alligator.”

Bellamy smiled and started walking in the opposite direction.

 “Say it.” Melia demanded as she turned around.

The two exchanged a glance. “After a while crocodile.” Bellamy said as he rolled his eyes and smiled. The two fist bumped.

Melia headed off to her family’s living quarters. _Sec. 17 20392._ When she entered, she found it in its usual state. She noticed her mom was sitting, staring at the blank wall. _Odd._ Her father was passed out over the table. She looked around at the clothes that draped the furniture. _What a mess. What the hell happened in the last hour? I left this place spotless._ She placed her books down hard on the table. Her dad sat up and opened one eye. _Drunk. Ugh._ She smelt the alcohol in the air. _Wish I could crack a window._

“How long has she been like this?” Melia asked referring to the state of her mother. Her dad shrugged. _Thanks for the help._ She went over to check on her mom who was starting to lean to one side. She picked up the golden packet from the couch. _Hydrocodone._ _Mom, come on._ Melia’s heart felt like it just sank. _She relapsed. The council will never forgive her again._ Melia heard a knock on the Blake’s door. _2:51 p.m._

“Inspection.” A man barked.

_Surprise inspection?_ Her heart started to race. She looked around the room. She grabbed a mug filled with water off the table and dumped it on her dad. She looked at the mug. _#1 Dad. How ironic._

“Get up. Help me clean. Be useful for once.” Melia opened up a loose floorboard. The two started to grab clothes and any garbage they could find under the floor. Melia grabbed the four golden packets by her mom and open bottles of alcohol and threw them in and shut the floor. They heard a knock.

“Inspection.” The man said as he pounded on the door. Melia surveyed the room and sighed. She went and sat down next to her mother who was starting to come to. Melia’s dad opened the door and in walked two guards, Pike, and Bellamy. The guards looked at her mom who was not fully conscious.

“Get up.” One of the guards demanded.

“She was up late last night. She’s kind of tired.” Melia’s dad apologized.

Melia’s eyes shifted downward. _Think, damn it._

“Get up now!”

Her mom got off the couch. _Thank god she can stand._ Melia sighed. She looked up and noticed Bellamy’s wide eyes. Melia followed his line of sight.

_We missed one._ A golden packet was located where her mom was just sitting. The guards grabbed Melia’s mom. Melia went to go punch one of the guards but Bellamy held her back. She let out a scream and started to cry. She started punching Bellamy’s arm.

“Let her go! Let her go!” Melia cried out.

The guards led her mom to the door. Melia felt her mom’s hand smack her cheek.

“This is all your fault! You did this to me. You should’ve never been born.” Her mom resisted the guards pulls. “You have killed me, Melia!” The guards finally dragged her mother out of the room. Melia heard the echoe of her mom’s cries down the hallway.

“You’re going to get everyone killed Melia!” Her mom screamed. Her dad ran after the guards.

Melia stopped resisting Bellamy’s hold. Bellamy released his grip. “I’m sorry Melia.”

“Don’t you talk to me.” Melia said through her teeth.

She collapsed on her knees and looked up at Pike and Bellamy. _Pike tipped off the guards._

“GET OUT NOW!”

They left the room. Melia sat in silence. Her mom’s words echoed in her brain as she stared at the floor.

_It was the drugs. The drugs made her say that._ Melia tried to convince herself, but deep down she believed her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Melia have a bromance type of relationship. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this far. I honestly thought nobody would read this. This is a fun outlet for me and I enjoy writing. I have a bit of writer's block for Chapter 6, but as soon as I write it I'll post it.


	6. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melia wakes in Arkadia and learns how to live her life after the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Turns out pizza is a cure for writer's block.

Chapter 6 Lucky

            Melia felt the cold metal beneath her. It was soothing. She kept her eyes closed. _I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck._ Melia heard voices from the hall.

            “Where has she been?” The male voice asked.

            “I’m not sure.” Abby replied.

            “She could be a danger to all of our people.” The man said quietly.

            Melia didn’t like where the conversation was heading. She sat up quick and the room started to spin. She slid to the side of the table. Melia felt one foot hit the ground as she pushed off the edge. She felt her leg give. _Oh shit._ Melia felt the ground on her cheek. She looked back at her legs and noticed below her right knee was one. _Oh yeah, that happened._

            Abby rushed in to help Melia up. Melia pushed her away because she was determined to do it herself. Melia grabbed onto the table and pulled herself up. The man entered. _Councilman Kane._ He was holding something behind his back.

            “You’re lucky.” Abby stated.

            “Lucky.” Melia laughed. She didn’t feel lucky.

            “The poison didn’t spread far so we didn’t have to take as much as we originally thought.” Abby continued.

            Melia looked down at her right leg. She had a few inches of her shin left below her kneecap. Kane took the metal prosthetic out from behind his back.

“Raven made it.” He smiled. “She welded old scrap metal from the dropship. It’s not much, but we’re going to Mount Weather for supplies soon.”

Melia smiled. “Thank you.”

Abby helped Melia strap on the leg. Melia stood up to test it out. Abby held out her hand to catch her if she fell. She wobbled and held onto the bed.

“I appreciate all that you’re doing for me, but I think I’m better off on my own.” Melia said. She went to go grab her things and leave, but Kane put his hand out.

“Stay. Just until you can walk.” Kane said looking at Abby. Melia wobbled. _My leg freaking hurts. I can’t risk their lives._

“I can walk.” Melia protested.

“You’re staying. Tomorrow, Lincoln will help you get on your feet and you will start strength training. For now, lay down. You need your rest.” Abby said as they both left the room.

Melia tried to lay down, but couldn’t fall asleep. _I have been tranquilized, and knocked out twice in the past couple days. I think I have had enough rest._ She got up eager to leave. She slowly made her way to the counter where her backpack was. She put it on, her bow and arrows sticking out of the top. Before she left the room, something caught her eye. _The bullet from my shoulder._ She stuffed it into her pocket. _I need some good luck._ Melia entered the hall. _Which way out?_ _Left or right?_ She shrugged. She kept walking going deeper into the Ark until reaching an area that resembled a bar.

_Chairs!_ She sat down at the bar. She sighed and rubbed her knee. The pain was agonizing. _I can’t be the reason these people die._ She looked to her left. A familiar man sat with his head down.

“Jasper?” Melia asked.

Jasper looked up. He rubbed his eyes and pointed his finger in Melia’s face. “Hey you.” He greeted.

Melia pushed his finger out of her face. “You okay bud?” Melia didn’t recognize this Jasper. _Sure looks like Jasper, but he didn’t do our handshake when I first saw him. He’s changed. Haircut and no goggles._

“Never better. You came back from the dead and I’m just celebrating.” Jasper said sarcastically.

Melia didn’t know how to respond to him, but continued the conversation anyway. “What’re you drinking?”

“Apple juice.” Jasper laughed. Melia reached over and took a sip. _Ahh. What the hell. It burns._

“That is NOT apple juice.” She said with disgust.

“Let’s play a game. You’ve been gone, so let’s play a game of catch up.”

 “Alright.” Melia nodded.

“I’ll tell you everything that has happened since you left and we’ll drink every time someone you know has died.”

Melia ordered a drink and looked at the liquid in the cup. _I have nothing better to do._

“You’ll get a kick out of it.” Jasper said looking at her prosthetic.

Two and a half cups of questionable liquid later….

Raven found the two laughing and chatting.

“You look like you two are having fun. What are you guys having?” Raven asked.

“Apple juice.” Melia laughed as she took another sip. Jasper snorted and spit out his drink. _Everyone has been through so much since I have left. Finn…Wells…Mount Weather._

“Alright. I’m cutting you two off.” Raven ordered.

Jasper and Melia booed. Jasper got off his stool.

“You’re no fun.” He said as he left.

“Yeah. No fun at all.” Melia agreed. She stood up and immediately regretted her decision. She started to fall, but Raven caught her.

“Thanks bro.” Melia said.

“Yeah. Let’s get you to bed.” Raven laughed.

 

Melia woke to the sun. _Make it stop._ Abby entered the room with Octavia. _My head. Last night was a mistake._

“You ready?” Abby asked.

Melia sat up. _No._ “Yeah, one second.”

Melia stood up from the floor. She held onto the wall for support.

“Have fun last night?” Octavia asked.

Melia groaned. Abby led the two to Lincoln. Once in the room, Melia noticed an elevated log laid in the middle of the room.

“Balance beam? Isn’t that a little intense? I can barely stand on my own.” Melia said. Melia started to feel ill. _Don’t throw up, Melia._ “I haven’t even eaten yet.”

“Earn your breakfast.” Lincoln said. _What the hell?_ _No thanks._ _I don’t feel like eating._ Abby left the room and Octavia sat up against the wall to watch.

“Enjoy the show.” Melia said sarcastically as the two started training.

“We are first going to start with your balance on the ground.” He threw a punch. Melia dodged it, but lost her balance sending her back on her butt. _Today is going to be a long day._ Melia got up slow. He punched her side. “Come on, fight back.”

Melia winced. _No._ “I thought we were just trying to get me walking. Not prepare for battle.” Melia protested. _It doesn’t look like I’m going to have the pacifist option._ She threw a punch. Lincoln stepped out of the way causing Melia to stumble into the wall. She turned around and swung at him again. _Missed._ She fell face down on the floor. She was getting frustrated.

“How did you survive all this time if you can’t land a punch?” Octavia mocked.

“Ha! Very funny.” Melia replied.

“You’re too predictable.” Octavia said.

Melia landed a punch and Lincoln didn’t even flinch. _What is this guy made of?_ Bellamy quietly entered the room.

“And you’re weak.” Bellamy continued. Octavia and Bellamy knew Melia wasn’t weak. They knew she just needed motivation.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Melia responded. She was getting mad. Lincoln threw a punch. Melia dodged it and to everyone’s surprise she was still on her feet. She wobbled. “Fighting is just like physics.” Lincoln grabbed Melia’s arm. She punched him with her free hand in the throat. Lincoln stepped back gasping for air. “It is about power and energy direct in the right place at the right time.” Melia turned her back and started walking towards Bellamy. Lincoln regained his breath. He kicked her prosthetic sending her to the ground.

“Never turn your back on your opponent.” Bellamy ordered.

Melia grabbed her prosthetic and swung it at Lincoln hitting him in the head. He fell. Octavia went over to him.

“Never let your guard down.” Melia replied looking at Bellamy. She felt bad. She didn’t like sparring. She put her leg back on. Abby came in with ice. _Nice timing._

“I’m so sorry.” Melia said looking at Lincoln. “Are we done for today?”

No one answered. _You messed up again, Melia._ She looked down at her foot and prosthetic. _I do feel better on my feet._

“I think its best you go back to the medical facility.” Abby advised.

Melia left. She felt like she was going to hurl. She reached the medical facility. _It’s not prison, but its starting to feel like one._

 


	7. The Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melia, Bellamy and the others arrive at Mount Weather and things get crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is similar to the show at first, but we're going in a different direction.

Chapter 7 The Mountain

            Melia crossed her legs as she sat in the truck. She had to go through two weeks of intense physical therapy and strength training with Lincoln before she finally got the okay from Abby to go on a supply run. This is the first time Melia has been allowed anywhere besides the medical facility and training with Lincoln. Bellamy, Raven, Gina and Octavia rode in silence to the Mountain. Melia tapped a beat on her prosthetic and stared out the window at the trees passing by. She winced remembering all the times she had fallen and the feeling she had when she first woke up. The floor had been her closest friend for the past week. Clarke went back to Polis with Lexa shortly after the attack, Bellamy was always busy with his duties, and Octavia was off with Lincoln when Melia wasn’t training with him. As for the rest of the people from the Ark, they acted like she didn’t exist. No one talked to her or visited. No one talked about her father or even where he was and Melia was too afraid to ask. Melia messed with the bullet in her pocket.

            The truck slowed. _Mount Weather._

            “Stay in the car Melia.” Bellamy ordered shutting his door hard.

            “No way. I’m coming out.” Melia replied. _I have been confined in Arkadia. I’m not going to be stuck in the car here._

            “You’re not strong enough yet.” Octavia added.

            “Like hell I am.” Melia slid her butt off the edge of the back seat. She placed her feet on the grass. _Fresh air._ “Abby said I was good to go.”

            “She also said to take it easy.” Raven added.

            “So I’ll take it easy, but I am not staying in the car.” Melia protested.

            “Weren’t you attacked around here?” Gina asked.

            “Yeah.” Melia rubbed her right knee. She slid her hand down to where her shin used to be. She felt the difference between the metal and her skin. Melia took a deep breath of fresh air. _The sky is extra blue today._

            She rolled up her pants and tightened the straps of the prosthetic. Raven noticed the stars and flames drawn on the prosthetic.

            “Nice.” Raven complimented.

            “Customization is key.” Melia smiled.

            “Do you miss it…your leg?” Gina asked. Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia all looked at Gina like she had lost her mind.

            _Who the hell? I barely know this chick._ “It’s…it’s different. I still feel like my leg is there, but it’s not. It doesn’t hurt that much anymore. Lincoln has helped a lot.” Melia smiled and looked towards Octavia. “The past couple weeks…have been something else. I’ve been shot twice and lost my leg. They say bad things happen in threes right? I’m due for some good luck now.”

            Bellamy started unloading the truck with Raven.

            “I wish I had my horse.” Octavia added as she loosened up her shoulders.

            Melia gasped. “You have got to teach me how to ride a horse!”

            “I think you need two legs for that.” Octavia joked.

            “Too soon.” Melia smiled. “Besides I don’t think your horse can handle this much awesomeness.”

            “Oh yeah?” Raven joined in. “Can all that awesomeness carry something for me?” Raven was struggling to hold some boxes. She gave a box to Melia to carry. _Heavy. I can do this._

            “What do you have in here, bricks?”

            “Yes that’s exactly what’s in there.” Raven said sarcastically.

            “Really?” Melia asked.

            “No.” Raven replied.

            Melia started carrying the box towards the mountain. She stumbled, but caught herself. Bellamy noticed and took the box from Melia.

            “I’m good Bellamy.” She said.

            “You should’ve stayed.” Bellamy disapproved.

            “I wanted to come.” Melia said as she walked passed him.

            The five reached the entrance of the mountain. Bellamy led the group to the dining hall where they found Farm Station chatting and playing games.

            _Didn’t tons of people die here? How does no one else find this weird?_ Melia stopped walking. She felt her eyes fill up with tears and her blood start to boil. _Pike._ Melia saw flashes of her mother being dragged away. _He’s the reason. He’s the only reason. He turned in my mom._ Melia clenched her first. Octavia elbowed her. “Calm down.” She whispered.

            _She’s right. If I hurt him, Farm Station and the rest of Arkadia would want my head. Deep breath Melia. You’re okay. Well you’re not, but you will be._ Melia relaxed.

            “Welcome.” Pike greeted. “Sinclair is waiting for you, Raven and Gina. Bellamy you’ll find everything you need this way.”

            Raven, Gina, Bellamy and Pike left. Octavia and Melia went outside. The two sat in the grass. Melia tore out the grass around her and started playing with it.

            “Do you miss when the Ark was in space?” Melia asked.

            “Do you mean do I miss being under the floorboard or being in prison for existing?” Octavia replied.

            “That’s not what I meant. I meant do you miss not being in danger all the time?”

            “No. I…”

            “Shh…” Melia interrupted. “You hear that?”

            The two girls looked towards the trees. Two guards carried in a grounder.

            “Go get Bell.” Octavia ordered. “Run.”

            _I don’t know if I can._ Melia ran anyways, or tried to at least. Once inside the mountain, she stayed close to the wall for support. She found Bellamy and Pike talking.

            “Octavia…grounder…go see her.” Melia said out of breath.

            The two ran outside. Raven entered to find Melia on her back panting. She ran over to help.

            “Are you okay?” Raven asked.

            “Yeah. I hate cardio and cardio hates me.” Melia replied as Raven helped her up.

            “Thanks.” Melia said. Gina walked in and the two helped Melia outside to see what was happening.

            “Echo.” Bellamy stated.

            “There’s an assassin at the Summit.” Echo paused and looked at Melia. Melia didn’t notice Echo’s gaze.

            Bellamy turned to Melia. Raven and Gina stopped in their tracks, but Melia kept walking forward without their help. Melia looked up at the trees. “Spicha! (Liar)” Echo yelled and pointed toward Melia.

            _Shit._ Melia spotted an archer in the trees. In one quick motion, he drew his bow and shot at Melia. Melia hit the ground hard as she dodged the arrow.

            Melia grabbed for her bow, but the guards had already shot the archer out of the tree. She looked towards Pike who was holding a gun to Echo’s head. Bellamy ran towards Gina. The arrow had struck her in her chest. Bellamy checked her pulse. “She’s gone.”

            _You’re going to get everyone killed Melia!_ Melia dropped to a knee. She turned her attention back to Pike.

            “Give me a reason not to put a bullet in your brain.” Pike ordered.

            Echo opened her mouth. “There’s an assass...”

            Pike pulled the trigger. Melia jumped at the sound of the gunshot. Suddenly, all eyes were on Melia.

            “Did you know her?” Pike demanded.

            “No. I’ve never seen her before.” Melia lied. Pike came closer, but Melia avoided his gaze.

            “Why did they shoot at you?” Pike continued.

            “I don’t know. Maybe she didn’t like my face.” Melia lied again. _Oh god. They’re going to find out._

            Pike grabbed Melia’s shirt and Octavia stepped in.

            “It’s just a misunderstanding.” Octavia defended Melia. Melia brushed off Pike’s hand.

            “The Summit. She said there was an assassin.” Raven added. _Clarke and Lexa._

            “Kane and Abby are there for the Summit. If the threat is real…” Melia added.

            “We need to go.” Bellamy said. He was shaken up by the death of his girlfriend, but was trying to stay strong.

            “I agree.” Pike said. Melia sensed something with Pike, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. “I want all guards inside protecting the people. Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia come with me.”

            “What about me?” Melia asked.

            “Stay here.” Bellamy ordered.

            “No. I am the only one that knows Polis. I know it better than all of you. You’re going to need a guide.” Melia protested.

            “Get in.” Pike ordered as he turned the key igniting the engine. The engine turned over and Melia shut the door.

            _Back to Polis. City of Candles._

           

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa will be more present in the next chapters.


	8. Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melia goes to the Summit and is confronted with her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The underlined words are trigedasleng (grounder language). 
> 
> I didn't die. Sorry for not updating more. I have had finals and graduation. I have chapter 9 written but not typed I'll get it up asap.

Chapter 8 

The drive to Polis was silent and awkward. Melia sat in the back between Bellamy and Octavia. She wanted to say something to Bellamy about what just happened, but she didn’t know how. Bellamy sat staring out the window. 

“Grounders.” Pike said breaking the silence. 

“I thought Clarke made a deal with…” Raven added.

“I guess not.” Pike interrupted. 

“That was Ice Nation.” Melia chimed in. Pike looked in the rearview mirror making eye contact with Melia. Melia looked towards the floor and picked up a radio. She turned the on/off switch, but nothing happened. _Broken._ Melia started messing with the wires in the back of the radio. 

“Grounders are grounders.” Pike insisted. 

“Not all grounders are the same. I don’t blame the actions of a few on the rest of the group.” Pike tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “Ice Nation thinks Lexa is weak.” Melia added. Melia continued to mess with the radio’s wiring. The static grabbed the attention of the group. 

“I didn’t know you can do that.” Octavia said. 

“I’ve learned a lot in order to survive.” Melia replied. 

The truck slowed as they reached the boarder. Their truck came to a stop behind another truck that blocked the path. Melia felt stiff and tied her shoes to prepare for the long walk ahead. 

“Stay here. Something doesn’t feel right.” Pike said as he went to go inspect the parked truck. 

“So how did you learn how to fix a radio?” Raven asked. Before Melia could answer, Pike ran back to the truck. 

“Grounders!” He said as he started the engine and put his foot on the gas. Melia fell back in her seat. Melia noticed they sped passed a sign, but could only make out two words. _Weapons Prohibited. Crap._

“What the hell?” Raven said. 

“Grounders killed the men back there. Still think they’re all good?” Pike replied. _We’re going way too fast._

“Slow down. You’re going to hit the gate.” Bellamy insisted. 

Pike didn’t listen. _The gate is open. NO. The Market._ Pike sped through the market. Grounders jumped out of the path of the truck. Pike continued to speed up blinded by his rage. He didn’t notice there was one grounder frozen in the headlights. _Move kid._

“Pike Stop!” Melia demanded. 

He slammed on the brakes coming inches away from the child. _What the hell Pike?_ The group got out of the truck. The grounders hid behind the wreckage, frightened. 

“Are you trying to get us killed? Because you’re going to get us killed.” Melia said. Melia grabbed her bow tighter as they started walking towards the tower. 

“Why aren’t they attacking us?” Raven asked. 

“We’re the ones with the weapons.” Octavia said as she picked up the pace. 

“This way.” Melia ordered as they entered the tower. She led the group to the elevators. The grounders guarding the elevator tensed and turned to fight. Pike raised his gun, but Melia put her hand on the barrel and lowered it. 

“No. I got this.” Melia stated as she walked towards the guards. 

“ We’re hear to see your commander. It is urgent. ” Melia stated. The guards didn’t move. They weren’t buying it. “ Your commander is expecting us and if you delay us, she will not be happy. We all know what she is like when she is not happy .” The guards looked at each other. “ You see my leg ?” Melia continued as she lifted up her right pant leg. “ That is what happened last time I kept her waiting. Now, I would like to keep my other leg so can you let us through? ” 

The guards let Melia and the others in the elevator. Melia smiled. 

“See, that was easy.” Melia laughed as the elevator started to rise. 

“How do you know grounder?” Bellamy asked. The group was starting to question Melia’s trustworthiness.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, but now is not the time.” Melia answered. The group rode in silence until they reached the top floor. Pike got out of the elevator first. He pushed open the double doors and raised his weapon. The group with their weapons raised, walked into the room. Melia noticed the ambassadors and delegates from the different clans gasping and whispering to each other. She surveyed the room. _Ice Nation._ She kept her head low and kept her friends between her and the Azgeda ambassador. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Lexa asked. The group stood in silence. _Awkward._

“We were warned that there’s an assassin here tonight.” Bellamy stated. 

“By who?” Clarke chimed in. _Holy war paint. Clarke and Lexa look so bad ass right now. Where do I get some?_

“Ice Nation attacked us at Mount Weather.” Pike answered. 

“That’s a wild accusation.” The Ice Nation delegate stated as he stepped forward. “No one here has weapons, but you Skaikru. The only threat I see is you. We do not have any weapons here.” 

Melia continued to survey the room. Everyone was tense. Melia noticed a figure in the dark corner with a hood over their face. _Well that’s not obvious._ Lexa and Titus noticed Melia’s gaze. 

“I would like a moment alone with the 13 th clan.” Lexa ordered. All the clans left except for Ice Nation and the hooded figure. 

“You let Skaikru scum barge in here with weapons? Breaking our rules? Yet you give no punishment and allow them to join our coalition.” The Ice Nation ambassador yelled. 

“I will teach Skaikru our customs. I do not expect them to understand our ways right away.” Lexa said keeping her cool. 

“My apologies.” The Ice Nation ambassador bowed along with the others in his group. While the ambassador was passing the group in the center, the hooded figure ran up to him and whispered something in his ear. He became alarmed. Melia made eye contact with the ambassador and before she could do anything, the hooded figure grabbed Raven and put a knife to her throat. Melia aimed her bow and arrow at the hooded figure. The rest of her group took out their weapons.

“ What is the meaning of this? ” Lexa yelled. 

“If you allow traitors in your coalition, Azgeda will not be apart of it!” The hooded figure yelled. Melia recognized the feminine voice. 

“There are no traitors here.” Kane stepped in. Melia aimed her bow. She knew she could make the shot. 

The hooded figure looked towards Melia. Melia felt the eyes of everyone on her.

“I can take the shot.” Melia said as she pulled back her arrow. 

“That’s very brave of you, Melia.” The hooded figure mocked. 

“You know I can. You trained me, Ontari.” Melia responded. “You were the first one to put a bow in my hand. You know what my capabilities are.” 

“Explain.” Lexa demanded. The two ignored Lexa. The hooded figure tensed and tightened her grip on the knife. 

“A coward’s weapon. Fit for a coward.” Ontari mocked. 

“We will let the girl go, if you give us the traitor.” The ambassador offered. 

“No! No way.” Clarke chimed in. 

“Clarke stay out of it.” Bellamy insisted. 

“No one has to die tonight.” The ambassador added. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Melia said as she put her bow to her side. “You got me.” The Ice Nation Ambassador looked confused.

“I didn’t think you would come that easily.” He said. Melia started grabbing her things and walked to the ambassador. Melia paused and started dancing. 

“What are you doing?” Ontari asked. The whole room didn’t know what to think of it. Melia caught Raven’s gaze and winked. 

“Do you have something in your eye?” The ambassador asked. 

“No, its called a wink dumbass. I’m distracting you.” She said as she raised her bow and shot two arrows. One hit the ambassador in the shoulder and the other hit Ontari in the arm. She shot again and missed. Ontari let go of Raven and ran out the room. Octavia ran to Raven’s side.

“Guards! Arrest the ambassador and the Ice Nation delegates for treason. Find the girl.” Lexa ordered. 

“Your judgment is blinded by Wanheda. The Queen will have Clarke’s head too.” The ambassador threatened. 

“Get him out of here.” Lexa demanded. 

Melia turned around expecting applause and praise, but was met with Lexa’s glare. She kicked Melia’s prosthetic sending Melia to a knee. “Explain.” Lexa ordered. Melia looked down and didn’t say anything. 

“Clear the room!” Lexa yelled. The room started to empty.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Bellamy protested. Clarke put her hand on Bellamy’s back to guide him out of the room. 

“Clarke stay.” Lexa said. Bellamy and Clarke turned around. 

“Bellamy can stay too…I mean if you will allow him.” Melia added. Lexa looked down at her. 

Lexa nodded. 

“What business do you have with Ice Nation?” Lexa demanded. 

“Where have you been?” Clarke asked. 

“Where do you want me to start?” Melia replied.

“The beginning.” Lexa ordered. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melia tells the short version of where she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had wifi in two weeks so I'm posting the chapters I have written as fast as I can before the wifi goes out again. Sorry for the wait.

Chapter 9 Truth

 

“Short version or long version?” Melia asked.

“Quit stalling Melia.” Bellamy said. Melia could tell he was getting annoyed.

“Short version it is then.” Melia replied.

“They took me one of the first nights we were here.” Melia started.

“Who is 'they'?” Lexa interrupted.

“The Mountain Men.” Melia answered.

“What's that have to do with Ice Nation?” Clarke added.

“The Mountain Men traded me in exchange for one of their own captured by the Ice Nation.” Melia answered.

“Why did Ice Nation have one of the Mountain Men?” Bellamy interjected.

“Can I just tell the dang story?” Melia replied and cleared her throat. “They took me after you guys came back with Jasper. That night, I went to the blue forrest with the butterflies to get away from Jasper's cries of pain. The butterflies were so beautiful. The next thing I knew, I had a bag over my head and was being dragged somewhere. I thought it was a prank at first, but I quickly learned it wasn't. I had the bag over my head for so long. When they finally took the bag off, we were at the exchange point. Ice Nation is a lot smarter than they seem and what people give them credit for. They saw the dropship come down from the sky and they decided they wanted to meet the Skaikru without getting their hands dirty. So when one of the mountain men wandered too far in their territory they took the opportunity. They knew the first commander came from the sky and since we came from there too...they put the two together. They knew Skaikru was connected somehow to this thing they call The Flame. At first I thought they meant fire...”

“What is The Flame?” Clarke asked.

“It contains the commander's spirit. Every commander since the first had The Flame. It is necessary to be a commander.” Lexa responded. Lexa started to worry. “Go on Melia.”

“They wanted me to replicate it using the first commander's laptop and notes. But I didn't know what I was looking at. The coding was incredible. The Queen of Azgeda thought since I came from the sky I could automatically build The Flame. I got beaten daily until Ontari stepped in. The Ice Nation Queen threatened to hurt you guys. I tried my best the first time and failed. She said she burned everyone alive.” Melia stopped and felt a lump in her throat. She fought back the tears. “Queen Nia brought me to the dropship. She pushed me in the ashes. The bitch even brought back a skeleton to Azgeda and made me stare at it while I worked.”

“Were you ever successful?” Lexa asked.

“I don't know. I ran away with it before we got to test it.” Melia replied.

“Where is it?” 

“Safe.” Melia reassured.

“Where?” Lexa repeated. She didn't like that answer and kicked Melia's bow away out of her reach.

“Safe!” Melia replied sternly.

Lexa walked closer to Melia. Melia stared at the Lexa's boots.

“Lexa.” Clarke said softly. “She's not a threat. Melia, just tell her where it is.”

“She has created a threat.” Lexa yelled pointing at Melia. “We need to destroy it. If Azgeda gets a hold of a natblida...”

“A what?” Bellamy interrupted. Melia looked up towards Bellamy.

“A grounder with black blood. Ontari is one.” Melia replied nonchalantly.

“How did you get the supplies to build this? How did Ice Nation get the laptop and notes?” Clarke asked.

Not understanding the severity of the situation, Melia kept rambling. “You said the short version, remember? Besides mine is so much better, you don't even need a night blood. Anyone can be commander.”

“Tell me where it is!” Lexa demanded.

“I can't.” Melia replied.

“Why not?!” Bellamy interrupted and began to yell. Melia put her head down.

“Guards put her away!” Lexa ordered. “Bring her to me when she decides to talk.”

Just then the double doors slammed open and Pike stormed in. The Guards became distracted by the interruption.

“You can't just lock her up. I'm sick of grounder politics.” Pike disagreed.

“Pike that's enough.” Kane said as he grabbed Pike's shoulder. “Pardon our intrusion, Commander.”

Pike shoved off Kane's hand. “She is no commander of mine. Control your people first before you order my people around. Or else more blood will be shed.”

“Is that a threat?” Indra said as she entered the room. Her whole body was tensed.

“That's a promise.” Pike replied with a smirk. Indra ran towards Pike. He used her momentum against her and threw her against the wall. He picked up his gun and began to walk towards Lexa. The whole room tensed. _My bow._ Pike stood in front of Melia. “I will not let any more grounders terrorize MY people.”

_This dude needs to chill._

“Pike, think about what you're doing. If you hurt her, you'll sentence us all to death.” Kane said trying to talk some sense into him.

“Ice Nation has already sentenced us all to death. They attacked Farm Station when we first landed and they killed an innocent girl at the mountain today.” Pike responded gripping the gun tighter and putting his finger on the trigger.

_I don't like this. He's going to get us all killed._

Melia saw Pike start to move his index finger on the trigger. She reached down in her boot and grabbed a knife. She plunged it into his leg causing him to collapse on his knees. Melia grabbed the blade from his calf, but was pulled backwards by the guards. Pike grabbed his leg in pain as the guards grabbed him too. He was bleeding badly. _Oh my god I hit his artery. I killed him._

“Take her away. As for him, death by a thousand cuts.” Lexa ordered.

“Wait. You can't kill him.” Kane pleaded.

Melia heard the voices fade as she was being dragged down the hall. Melia didn't resist as the guards carried her away. She expected to be put in a cell, but the guards took her to a room. _A nice room._ They shoved her in and threw her prosthetic. Melia heard them lock the door as she attached her prosthetic. She was alone. She noticed a mirror and walked over to it. She hadn't seen her reflection in a while. When she looked in it, she didn't recognize the girl staring back at her. There was blood on this girl's face. _Another man's blood._ She tried to wipe it off, but made it worse. She looked down at her hands. _Blood._ She sat on the floor and stared at her hands.

_I'm not a murderer. I'm not a murderer._

But deep down...she knew she was.

 


	10. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a plan to bring peace within the coalition. Melia and the other delinquents have time to relax. The delinquents are met with the return of a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The underlined words are trigedasleng (grounder language).

Chapter 10 Return

 

Melia heard the door unlock, but continued to stare at her hands in disbelief. Clarke entered the room with a bowl of water and a cloth. She kneeled beside Melia, grabbed her left hand and began cleaning it.

“I killed a man.” Melia said in disbelief.

“You didn't kill Pike.” Clarke replied. Melia looked up at her shocked. “Lexa allowed Kane to take Pike back as a prisoner.”

“I almost killed a man.” Melia muttered.

“You saved Lexa's life. You did what was necessary.” Clarke reassured.

“He wants war. I don't want anyone else to die.” Melia said.

“Lexa and I want peace.” Clarke replied.

“So do I...” Melia confirmed. “You did what was necessary too.”

Clarke paused and the two made eye contact for a moment before she stood up. “You did what was necessary at Mount Weather. It was the only option. Don't blame yourself.”

Clarke left the room. Melia was left alone with her thoughts. She replayed the situation in her head over and over. She saw herself stab Pike over and over. _Oh god. If I want to get out of here, I have to tell Lexa where it is._ Melia quickly realized Clarke didn't lock the door on the way out. She got on her feet and turned the knob. _Unlocked._ Melia was right. To her surprise, there weren't guards posted outside her door. Melia made her way to find Clarke and Lexa. _Where are they? Why are there so many doors in this damn candle building?_ She opened another door. She found Lexa kneeling in front of Clarke. The two didn't see her yet. Melia couldn't make out what they were saying. Clarke helped Lexa up.

_Shit. I'm interrupting a moment._ Melia turned to leave, trying not to make any noise.

“Melia, just the person I wanted to see.” Lexa stated.

Melia turned around slowly. “Yeah. I was looking for you too...That's how I got here...In this room...with the two of you...yup.”

“Thank you for saving my life.” Lexa said.

Melia nodded. “About earlier...” She started.

“No need to explain. All I ask is that you keep it safe.” Lexa interrupted.

“I will protect it with my life. Were you able to find Ontari?” Melia asked.

“No. She escaped Polis before the guards could find her.” Clarke replied.

“I have spent enough time with Azgeda to know they will not give up on looking for me. They won't stop. They will storm Polis if they have to. We want peace so here's my plan...You give them what they want. Me.” Melia began.

“What?! No way.” Clarke objected.

“Here me out. We want to avoid the war and if Lexa sides with the 13th clan and protects me, the Ice Nation will turn this into a civil war. They have plans and allies. We can get the jump on them and ruin them from the inside, but we have to make it seem realistic.” Melia continued.

Lexa remained silent. Clarke and Melia could tell she was thinking it through. Lexa looked at Clarke.

“No.” Lexa began. Melia was shocked. _No?_ “The thirteenth clan is now apart of my coalition. If Azgeda chooses war over peace we will stand together against them. You're one of my people. Kane and I have made arrangements. In two days, there will be a feast at Arkadia with representatives from Azgeda and Polis. The dinner will give us time to make peace and I will have the opportunity to learn more about the 13 th clan.”

_I think this idea is worse._ Melia nodded. Melia yawned. “Well, I think that's my cue to hit the hay. Goodnight.”

The two other girls said their goodnights and Melia headed back to her room. She laid down in bed. She tossed and turned, but couldn't get comfortable. Her mom's words echoed in her head.

_You're going to get everyone killed Melia!_

 

Melia woke out of her sleep in a cold sweat. She looked around and sighed. _Just a bad dream._ She looked out the window and saw the sun just start to peak above the horizon. _They're still alive. No one died._ She gazed into the sunset and thought about her dream. _You're okay. You're okay._

“It's a nice view.” Lexa stated.

Melia jumped at the sound of Lexa's voice. She turned to face her. Melia smiled. “It really is. I never knew the sky could turn this many shades. They kept me in a cave for most of my stay.” Melia began. “I still can't tell you where the duplicate is. Polis is full of spies Lexa. I can't risk bringing it here and having it end up in the wrong hands. You understand that right?”

Lexa nodded. “I am sorry for what Queen Nia has done to you, but I won't turn you in. I swore fealty to Clarke.”

“You don't have to apologize. I don't blame the actions of the few on the many. Clark trusts you, so I trust you. Do you believe this dinner will work?”

“Yes. Clarke is waiting for us by the horses. Your belongings are with your horse.”

_My horse._ Melia smiled and followed Lexa out of the room. Once outside, Melia saw four horses saddled.

“Titus and the others will join us in two days.” Indra said as the four mounted their horses.

“Does he have a name?” Melia asked as they started to ride.

“Who?” Indra replied.

“My horse.”

“No.” Indra began. “We don't name what we might need to eat.”  
“Oh, well his name is Spike.”

“Why Spike?” Clarke chimed in.

“He looks like one, don't you think?” Melia said enthusiastically.

Clarke could tell Melia was enjoying the ride. “If you say so.”  
“Is she the one who stepped in horse shit?” Indra said as she looked towards Lexa.

“Yes.” Lexa smiled.

“No wonder.” Indra replied.

“Hey! That was only once.” Melia laughed. Indra looked at Melia shocked. “Yes. I understand you.”

Melia and Indra rode side by side in the front while Clarke and Lexa rode in the back.

_I'm on a horse!_

“Hey Lexa! Have you ever thought of using two swords instead of one? That's more badass.” Melia said as she glance back at Lexa.

“Badass does not make a warrior a better fighter. Skill and knowing your opponent does.” Indra stated.

The trip back to Arkadia seemed to go a lot quicker this time. The group was greeted to an open gate. Kane and a small welcoming group consisting of familiar faces were gathered inside.

“Welcome! Make yourself at home. We can take your weapons to the armory where they will be safe.” He spoke.

The four got off their horses while Bellamy and Raven came to collect their weapons. Clarke and Lexa gave up their weapons willingly, but Indra and Melia were hesitant.

“Indra it is alright.” Kane reassured. Indra tensed and then gave her weapon to Bellamy. Melia handed her bow and arrows to Raven.

“And the knife from your boot.” Raven grinned. “You thought I forgot about that?” _Damn it._ Melia handed Raven her knife.

“Is that all?” Raven asked.

“Yup.” Melia lied. Raven patted Melia down and found nothing. “Told you.”

“Alright, lets start the tour.” Kane announce cheerfully. Bellamy stopped Melia as she walked in front of him.

“Be on your best behavior.” Bellamy smiled. Melia rolled her eyes.

“When have I ever not been?” She replied.

Abby, Kane, Clarke, and Lexa moved deeper into Arkadia. The others in the welcome group dispersed and began doing other activities. Indra and Melia stuck to the back of the tour group. Melia noticed Arkadia seemed a lot emptier. _They must've moved everyone into Mount Weather until after the dinner._ The group entered the fallen Ark.

Melia paused and put her arm in from of Indra. Indra gave Melia a confused look. Melia waited until the others rounded a corner. She looked around to make sure no one else was near. Melia pulled out a knife from behind her back and then knelt down and grabbed one from her other shoe. She handed them to Indra.

“I have more.” Melia stated. “Protect Lexa.”

Indra took the blades and hid one in her shoe and the other by her hip. The two exchanged a glance and then caught up with the others. The group had been waiting for them. _Awkward._

“Sorry, Indra was helping me tie my shoes.” Melia began. She looked down at her feet then back up. “I can never remember which way the bunny ears go. Is it one through the other...One around the other.” Melia shrugged.

“We were just showing off our medical facility.” Abby announced.

The tour continued. _Oh my gosh. This is sooooo boring._ Melia stopped walking and decided to go find something more entertaining. She was lost in thought when the sound of her name being called caught her attention.

_Jasper._

Melia found that she had wandered to the bar area. Jasper had woken from his drunken stupor to the sound of Melia's humming.

“Can you stop?” Jasper repeated.

Melia didn't realize she was humming. “Sorry I would hate to interrupt all the fun you're having in here.” Melia grinned.

“This is the only thing I'm good at anymore.” Jasper said as he looked at his empty cup. “It doesn't require anyone dying or getting killed.”

“That's not true. There's other things that don't require people dying.” Melia said as she picked up a black and white checkered ball. “Let's play soccer. Or is it called football? The game's name is confusing because the whole world called it football and this one country had to be different and call it soccer.”

Jasper faked a smile. “No thanks.” He continued to play with his cup by spinning it.

“You don't have to play. Just come and be outside with me.” She said as she tossed the ball to him. He caught the ball. Before he could answer, Melia grabbed his forearm and started leading him out of the room. Melia's vision went blurry. She rubbed her eyes.

“You alright?” Jasper said with a hint of concern.

“Yeah. I just had a vision of me whoopin' your butt at this game.” Melia laughed as they were nearing the exit of the fallen Ark.

“Can we play?” Harper asked as Monroe and Monty walked up. Melia looked at Jasper. He didn't seem to mind.

“Eh. I don't know if you're cool enough. You need VIP status to play with us.” Melia joked.

“What do you need to do to get VIP status?” Monroe replied going along with the joke.

“Uhm...”Melia couldn't think of something witty to say back. “Just ask nicely.”

The five laughed and Jasper handed Monty the ball. “Welcome home, Melia.” Monroe stated.

_This isn't my home._ They started walking to find a place to play.

“Hey Lincoln! O.! Wanna come play?” Melia yelled as the group approached the two by the horses. Octavia and Lincoln started to walk over.

“I call team captain.” Bellamy declared as he joined the group. He bumped into Lincoln playfully.

“I nominate Lincoln as the other team captain.” Octavia said. Lincoln nodded accepting Bellamy's challenge. He jokingly punched Bellamy in the shoulder. The group neared an empty space behind the guard tower and the armory. Monty and Monroe grabbed firewood to distinguish the goals of both teams.

“Rules?” Miller said as he joined in.

“The point of the game is to get the ball in the goal of the opposite team, in this case, logs. You can use anything, but your hands.” Bellamy explained.

“Yeah. I think I'll sit this one out.” Raven said as she sat down on the side lines.

“Lincoln and I are team captains. I'll choose first.” Bellamy stated. “Miller.”

Melia smiled and looked eagerly towards Lincoln. _Pick me._ “Octavia.” Lincoln announced. _Well, that makes sense. If Lincoln didn't pick her, she would be mad and on Bellamy's team._ Melia looked at Bellamy.

“Monroe and Harper.”

Melia's smile was starting to fade. _Say my name._

“Jasper and Monty.”

Melia stood there. She looked at Bellamy.

“Melia, I think you should...” Bellamy began.

“Sorry. I don't feel up to playing right now.” Jasper interrupted as he started to walk towards the sideline.

Melia looked towards Lincoln. He motioned for her.

“Are you alright to play?” Bellamy asked.

“Are you alright to lose?” She replied. Bellamy smiled and walked towards his side of the field with the ball.

“Why do you get the ball first?” Octavia asked.

“I'm the oldest sibling.” Bellamy replied with a smirk. “First team to five, wins.” Bellamy tossed up the ball and kicked it to Monroe.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Be a defender. Stay by the goal, it's safer. Don't hurt yourself._ Melia knew her teammates were just trying to protect her, but she didn't think she needed it. _I'm better off not playing if they're going to keep me back here. My leg pain has gotten a lot better. I just want to play._ Melia's team (Lincoln, Octavia and Monty) was losing to Bellamy's team (Harper, Monroe, and Miller) 4 to 2. Lincoln scored on Monroe. _4-3_. Bellamy took the ball back to the center. He took off with it. _Oh shit here he comes. There's an 86 percent chance he will go to the right side because of my leg._ Bellamy shot the ball to the right, but Melia anticipated it. The ball hit off her chest and landed on the ground in front of her. _I have the ball._ Melia ran up the side line towards the goal. Bellamy was right behind her. She was almost near the goal. Monroe came farther out of the goal to challenge Melia for the ball. _I don't have the footwork or the speed to get past her._

“Grounder!” Melia yelled and pointed at the fence.

Monroe and most of the players stopped in their tracks to look at the fence, there was nothing. Melia passed her with the ball and shot on goal. She felt her legs move out from under her. Her body hit the ground with a thud. Melia looked up as the ball rolled into the goal. _Yes!_ She got up and saw her attacker, Miller. Miller had made fun of Melia since day one on the ground. It didn't surprise to Melia that he would slide tackle her when she didn't have the ball.

“That doesn't count.” Monroe protested. “You can't just fake a serious threat.”

“It should count. Miller tripped a cripple.” Harper argued. “No offense.”

_Cripple?_ “None taken.” Melia tried to laugh it off.

“Whose team are you on?” Monroe responded. Melia walked back to her side of the field. Lincoln ran over.

“Go see Abby.” Lincoln ordered.

“Why? I just fell. I'm fine, it doesn't hurt.” Melia replied referring to her leg. Lincoln motioned for Melia to wipe her chin. She felt the sweat dripping off her chin and wiped it with her arm. Her arm was covered in red. _Shit._ _Only me._

“Time out.” Bellamy called. “Radio Abby. Tell her to bring a first aid kit. Everyone take five.”  
The tour group emerged from the entrance of the Ark. Abby hurried over with the first aid kit while Melia sat on the sidelines. The other delinquents passed the ball around in a circle.

“What happened?” Abby asked as she pulled out the suture kit.

“I got slide tackled. Stitches?” Melia asked.

“You cut open you lip and chin.” She replied as she pressed her index on the top of the wound and thumb on the bottom. “Lay down.” Melia obeyed. She stared at the sky. Abby started to suture her wound. Melia winced.

“Stay still.” Abby ordered.

“Ok.”

“Don't talk.”

“Got it.”

Abby paused and smiled at her then continued.

“We're down one player.” Monty pointed out. “The teams are uneven.”

“Do you want to forfeit?” Miller offered with a hint of mockery.

“Clarke. Come play. Next point wins.” Octavia offered. Clarke smiled at Lexa and then jogged over. _This is going to be good._ Abby finished suturing Melia's wound.

“Alright. You can sit up now.” She said.

_4-4. Next point wins._ Bellamy started off with the ball then passed it to Miller. Lincoln slide tackled Miller which sent the ball in Clarke's direction. Clarke took off with the ball and shot on goal. Melia's team celebrated. Clarke looked towards Lexa. _Show off._

“That didn't go in!” Harper exclaimed.

“Yeah it did.” Clarke responded. Bellamy looked towards Jasper and Raven sitting on the sidelines. They both shrugged.

“It went in.”

The group turned to see a familiar face.

_Murphy._

 

 

 

 


	11. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melia is confronted with her past.

Chapter 11 Confrontation

The last time Melia had seen Murphy was the night she was captured. He had refused her dinner and mocked her size. There were a couple of instances where Murphy and some of the other delinquents oinked like a pig whenever Melia walked by.

Miller and Bellamy greeted Murphy. Jaha and two grounders entered the gate. The guards in the tower and on the ground tensed.

“Its alright. They're with me.” Jaha spoke calling off the guards.

“Thelonious?” Kane greeted Jaha with a handshake.

“Welcome back.” Abby nodded.

“It's good to be back.” Jaha smiled.

“What's that?” Melia stated pointing to his blueish backpack.

Jaha ignored the question. “This is Emori and Otan. They have helped us return since finding the City of Light.”

_City of Light? I've heard that before. I've read that somewhere..._ Melia walked slowly over to Jaha's side.

“So you found it?” Abby wondered.

“Yes. John, Emori, Otan and myself are all there right now.”

_What is he smoking?_

“It's true.” Murphy joined in. “I was hesitant at first, but Jaha is very persuasive.” Jaha handed Murphy a blue hexagon. “No pain.” _The City of Light...a place without pain. I read it on the first commander's laptop...A.L.I.E. destroyed the world._ He continued and handed it to Miller. Miller placed it in his mouth. Melia noticed Miller's body language changed instantly.

_I don't like this._

“May I see one?” Abby asked. Jaha handed the chip to Abby. She began to look it over.

“That's the sacred symbol.” Lexa observed. She held out her hand to Jaha. He placed one in the commander's hand.

“May I take you belongings?” Melia asked.

Jaha tilted his head as if he were listening to someone. He smiled and handed Melia the backpack. “Take this first.” Jaha instructed. Melia grabbed the chip from his hand. _There is no way in hell._ She smiled and pretended to take it. and grabbed the backpack. Jaha looked at Melia. _He's on to me._ Melia grabbed the blue chip from Lexa's hand and took off towards the fallen Ark. “Go get her.” Jaha said to Murphy and Miller calmly.

“We're so sorry Jaha.” Kane apologized.

“It's alright. They'll get it back.” Jaha reassured.

Melia could hear the others running after her and knew her head start would not last long. She rounded several corners. Melia ran to the bathroom, opened the door and locked it. The bathroom was pretty small. Melia closed the lid, placed the backpack on her lap and put her feet up against the door. She knew she didn't have much time. _According to the notes, this program destroyed the world. There's no way I'm letting A.L.I.E. roam free._ Melia opened the backpack. _Powered by a nuclear warhead. Great. This should be fun._ Melia heard banging on the door. She ignored it. _So many wires._

“Melia open up!” Murphy yelled as he banged on the door.

“Ocupado!” She replied. _So...If I cut the wrong wires we're all dead, but if I let them have it back...we're still all dead. Great options._

“Melia.” Miller said in a creepy voice. “Let us in.”

“Can't a person get some privacy?” Melia joked. “I'll be out in a minute.”

“Melia, give it back.” Bellamy pleaded. She heard the concern in his voice.

“I said. Just. A. Second.” She said as she analyzed the wires. _If I rip all of them out at once it might work...or we might all die._ Melia tensed, took a deep breath in and ripped all the wires out at once. The banging stopped. _Hot damn._ She exhaled. Melia heard yells of pain. She opened the door to find Melia and Murphy on the floor with bloody fists. Melia handed Bellamy the backpack and patted him on the shoulder. “Put this in a safe place.” She turned to Murphy and Miller. “The bathroom is all yours.” Melia announced as she walked back outside. Bellamy stared at the two delinquents confused.

“What just happened?” Clarke asked as Melia emerged from the shadow of the Ark. Everyone looked to Melia for an answer. Melia looked at Jaha on his knees in pain. She shrugged. _Best if they don't know._

“Alright. Whose hungry?” Kane asked as he put his hands together trying to change the subject.

“Monroe and Harper, why don't you two gather the firewood you used and start a fire for dinner.” Abby ordered. “I'll go help Jaha lie down.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Melia walked over to the fire pit and sat down. She was joined by Clarke and Lexa on her right. Jasper and Rave sat down on her left. Melia smiled at Octavia and Lincoln across from her. Monty and Nate started handing out sticks with uncooked meat on the edge. The fire started to grow higher into the sky as the sun started to set. _Maybe this could be my home._ “Jasper. Tomorrow is going to be a great day.” Melia observed as she pointed to the pink cloud. Jasper smiled.

“The clouds are always like that at night and each day is the same. We live. We fight. We survive.” Murphy interrupted as he sat down. Melia ignored him. Monty handed Melia her food. “Don't you think you had enough to eat on the Ark?” He laughed. “Why do you get to come back from the dead? Where have you been? With Azgeda?” He paused. Melia stared into the flames. She was desperately trying to pretend this wasn't happening. “Bellamy told all of us about your vacation. I think it's a load of crap. You were probably off somewhere stuffing your face.” Melia stood up and straightened her shirt. “Whoa. Here she comes.” Murphy mocked.

“You have something you want to say?” Melia took a step forward, but felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Just ignore him. Don't do this.” Raven advised nodding towards Lexa. _This asshole is making it hard to be on “my best behavior.”_ Melia relaxed. _She's right._ _Not tonight._ Melia sat back down.

“Oink.” Murphy laughed and started to walk towards Melia. “Where were you Melia?” Melia stood up. Raven put her arm in front of Melia separating the two. Melia looked Murphy right in the eyes. “You won't do anything.” He dared.

“Melia.” Raven cautioned. Melia looked at Raven and then back at Murphy.

“I'm not afraid to hit a girl.” Murphy smirked.

“Me neither.” Melia smiled. _He really wants to do this._ “Where were you Murphy?” She echoed.

“What are you talking about?” He stepped back confused. “I've been here surviving. While you were devouring all the food left on this planet.”

“Where were you when Finn killed all those people?” Melia pushed Murphy's chest. He stumbled back stunned. Raven moved back from the two. The other delinquents looked shocked.“You were right there! You could've stopped him! He could've been alive today!” Melia yelled. She immediately regretted bringing up Finn.

“You have no right to bring that up!” Murphy responded. “You weren't there.”

“No, but you were.” Melia repeated.

“And where's your so called flame duplicate? Huh?” Murphy responded trying to turn the subject back on Melia.

“It doesn't matter. I didn't get someone killed.” Melia replied.

“No, you're just going to get everyone killed.” Murphy said calmly. She stepped back. Murphy knew he struck a nerve. Melia started walking to the gate. _You're going to get everyone killed._ Clarke got up to follow Melia. Lexa started to stand, but Clarke motioned for her to stay. “Oh look! It's Clarke going to save the day!” Murphy mocked. Lexa gave Murphy a cold look and he sat down quietly.

“Don't be a dick, Murphy.” Octavia stated. She got up and started to follow Clarke.

Melia walked in the woods for what seemed like forever to her. “Where are you going?” Octavia asked.

“Getting firewood.” Melia lied.

“We have plenty.” Clarke added. Melia stopped walking and turned to Clarke.

“True.” Melia agreed as she sat down and laid on her back.

“What are you doing?” Octavia asked. Melia pointed up at the stars.

“Just taking a break from it all. Whats your favorite constellation?”

“You can't just take a break.” Octavia lectured.

“Well...Here I am...Taking one.”

“You take a break out here, you die.” Octavia continued.

“Melia you can't just run from your problems.” Clarke began. She looked down at Melia. Octavia stayed alert looking at the trees. “I would know.” The two girls looked at Clarke. “I tried to run aw...” Melia heard a zip through the air and watched as Clarke started to fall. Octavia attempted to catch Clarke, but was pulled backwards by an attacker. Melia felt a smack on the base of her neck as she went to try to help Octavia. Melia fell to the floor gasping for air. She looked towards Clarke. _Tranquilizer dart._ Melia's eyes were then fixated on the knife held to Octavia's throat.

“Stop!” Melia gasped for air. Her cry came out as a whisper. “She's unarmed.” She continued to plead.

“Does Queen Nia need her?” One of the attackers asked referring to Octavia.

“No.” A feminine voice responded. _Ontari._ Melia lifted her upper body off the ground, but was pressed back down again by a foot. “Kill her.”

“No!” Melia croaked as she slammed her fist on the ground. The attackers looked at Melia and laughed. “You kill her and will never see the Flame again.” The laughter stopped. Ontari looked down at Melia. Octavia tried to get free from the grip of her attacker.

“Fine. She will be our messenger.” Ontari announced as she walked towards Octavia. “Tell Lexa I'm going to send Clarke's head back in pretty wrapping.” Ontari paused and smiled. “Then I will come back and burn all of Skaikru. When I have killed all the people she has ever cared about, I will not grant her death. Instead, I will keep Lexa as my personal slave.” Ontari went stone cold. “Knock her out.” The attacker smacked Octavia over the head and dropped her unconscious body. Ontari moved over to Melia and grabbed her shirt, lifting her onto her knees. “As for you, we're going to have fun. Like old times.” Ontari smiled. Melia looked down and bit Ontari's hand. Ontari pulled back her hand and with one swift motion smacked Melia with the butt of her sword. Melia fell sideways. She felt the cool ground hit her cheek and a tug on her leg. The floor underneath Melia started to move. She started to tear up. She knew she was being dragged to Azgeda.

 


End file.
